Journey For My Last Words
by Zakary kadusumori dellarobia
Summary: Another in-progress by yours truly. Note, all characters mentioned have no relation to those from others, but there might be a reference, or similarity.


Journey for My Last Words  
>Original by: Zakary Kadusumori Dellarobia<p>

Chapter 1: The Beginning  
>Hi, I am Zakary Dellarobia. I was 6. Even though I was young, I was very intelegent, but because I was short and never talk, all the rest of the kids would pick on me. I really didn't care what they said, they weren't as scary as the fourth grade kids. They'd pick me up, throw me around, and try to make me talk. But all they did was make my life worse. I never tried to stop them. Welcome to my kindergarden. I also started that year late, and skipped pre-school. So all the kids there had their friends, and I was left in the dark. At the same time, I never cared. They all got to work together, and I worked alone. I thought it had to be that way, that I had to be alone, forever. But, a month after I was there, another new kid had arrived. She had long, and I mean behind her knees long, black hair. She was a little taller than me. She was a cute little kid. She introduced herself as Garnet. Garnet Teal Alexandrias XVII (The Seventeenth). After she talked about herself to the class, the teacher told her to choose any seat available that she wanted. She choose one next to me. Even though I thought that she might be someone who would want to be with me, as a friend, I didn't speak. I thought it was some trick the Goddess was playing on me. She spoke to me then.<br>"Hi, I am Garnet. What is your name?" She asked so quietly. I gave her no responce. You would think that after she was so nice, and got rejected so harshly, she would've just huffed and chose a new seat, but nope. She sat there, and when recess came around, she clung with me. But, recess is the time the fourth graders came around to make me more miserable.  
>"Hey look, it's Zakary." The taller one said with a sneer.<br>"Oh, and he seems to have himself a girl friend." The shorter one added.  
>"No problem." The taller one said, shoving Garnet out of the way to pick me up and start their normal bully-ness.<br>"Put him down!" Garnet shouted at them.  
>"Oh look, she fights for him. How cute." The short one snickered.<br>"Put, Zakary, down, NOW!" She shouted tall one that was carrying me dropped me hard on my bottom.  
>"Really?" He said getting into her face, "and just what were you going to do if I didn't?"<br>"This," she mocked and stepped hard on his foot. He shouted in pain, and went to pick her up, but I threw a stone at him. They both looked at eachother, laughed a little bit, and walked off. "Don't worry about them. They are Stupid Heads." She would say that everyday if they attacked.  
>"Yeah, thanks." I said to her.<br>"Oh, so you do talk. I thought you were broken or something." She said laughing a little bit.  
>"Yeah, I just normally don't want to." I said, matter of fact. "By the way, I am Zakary."<br>"You know me, silly." She said laughing alot harder now. Heck, even I chuckled. From that day forward, me and her were inseperable. Like the best of siblings. That was, until one week before third grade started.

Chapter 2: The Loss  
>"My my, you're easy to find." My mom told me laughing. Me, my mom, and Garnet were playing hide-n-seek. We played it where everyone but one person hides, and once you found someone, they had to find one person, after they did, the finder had to hide, and the person found had to find someone else. I got out of my spot and started searching for Garnet. I ran outside thinking she was behind the shed like she normally was for her first spot. As I got out and crept toward the shed, I saw her there, not trying to hide. I was about to ask what was up, when I heard a huge "bang" and watched Garnet fall. I was too young to understand, but she was shot. I ran up and tackled her on the ground, I saw the blood leak from her head, but thought she got cut falling. I was about to run and get her mom, I was almost shot, I heard the "bang", but I wasn't hit, well, not completely. My hair was cut from how close it came. I remember falling after that, something inside me forced me not to move. I looked at the man that ran away, but it wasn't a man, it was a demon. I saw the horns, and all four arms. As he ran off, I heard my mom, and Garnet's run out and screach in horror. I was picked up and taken inside. Garnet was as well. I told my mom I was fine, but Garnet got cut. My mom looked over and started crying.<br>The next day, I went to Garnet's home to say hi. When I knocked on the door, Garnet's mom came up.  
>"Zakary, what are you doing here?" She asked in shock.<br>"What else, I am here to be with Garnet." I told her smiling.  
>"Honey," She started, "Garnet is dead." She said hesitant.<br>"Dead? What does that mean?" I asked.  
>"It means she won't be around anymore. Please, go home." She told me, and shut the door. At this time, I didn't understand dead. Or, it might've been I didn't accept it as true. Either way, I grew up, I grew my hair out, so I could feel closer to her, because after I did finally accept her dead, I wanted to feel with her anyway. I would do anything, to have one of two options: Have her with me, or for I to take her place.<p>

Chapter 3: Up to Date  
>So, after all that boring intro, it's time to get you to the present. I haven't spoken one word since my realization in fifth grade. Not. One. Word. I have however, gained some unique abilities. I can summon two swords into my hands, Gleaming Light, my left-hand sword, and Glooming Darkness in my right. I also have limited magic. To top it off, I can change into a full black outfit, consisting of black gloves, black shirt, black pants and a black trench coat. When I change into this outfit and get out my swords, I call it my fighting form. So, I stay around in school, infact I am an honor roll student, but my teachers don't like me much because I refuse to work with people at all. Or, atleast when I have to actually talk to them. I would rather take a zero than work with them, mostly because I would actually have to, talk, ya'know? Either way, my teachers learned to deal with it. I worked alone, always. Oh, have I mentioned my power to open portals to other planets and I am a trader of rare and powerful materials across the whole universe? I think I might not have, but either way, yeah. I have set up places where I can get these materials, and I sell them to creatures who are willing to pay my prices. Recently though, I have been hearing rumors of an ore that has healing properties. Like, if I were to hit you with it, instead of hurting, you would feel better. It is also said if you melt this ore and drink it, it will let you go to the Otherworld. The Otherworld is where all the dead people of all creatures, including humans, go after death. I plan on finding this ore. Now, I think you are caught up. So, I will set the rest up: I am just getting out of school, litterally walking out of the door of the building when one of my clients, Scourge, came up. Note, he is like, ten freaking feet tall during the school's ending. He is a leader of his planet. He is decked in fullmetal armor that was glowing slightly with purple runes. He carries a huge claymore.<br>"Hey, I know you have more metals, I just came early to get them." Scourge told me. I looked at him angrily and ran to the other side of the school where no students would see me. I looked back and cocked my head to show that we were to go there.  
>"Hey, why do we have to hide?" He asked. I gave him a look so angry, but had no effect on the guy twice my height. I opened my pouch of holding and got out the Mythril ore and dropped them on the ground.<br>"Your normal price is 10,000 gold pieces, right?" I shook my head and pointed up.  
>"You raised your damned prices again?" He shouted. I looked at him.<br>"Fine, so it's 10,500 this time?" He asked. I nodded. I normally go up by around 500 to 1,000 depending on their desire, to my ability of finding the ore. He threw me a sack and I opened it. It seemed to have the money in it. I stood to the side and walked away. I got my money, I was done here.  
>"Get back here you dirty little thief!" I heard him shout running up to me. I shoved the money into my bag and stood looking at him, he had his sword and was charging at me full speed. He swung and I jumped to the side so he missed, thankfully. I looked at him confused.<br>"You gave me less ore chunks than before! You will give me more, or I will be taking my money back!" I stood there, I gave him the normal ammount that goes to his planet. He charged and I got into my Fighting Form and stopped his blade mid-strike. I pushed it back and cast a quick air spell to send him flying backward. You'd think a guy decked in fullmetal wouldn't fly so easily, but, it's Mythril armor, a super light compound, so it's not as hard as you'd think. As he landed far on the other side of the school ground, he got up and charged me again. By this time all the students were watching. I hope they don't know it's me, that might cause me some problems. He got into my range and I swung with both my blades. It was enough to knock him to the ground and I put my blade to his neck.  
>"Alright, kill me. I clearly can't best you." Scourge said defeated. I stood back and let him up.<br>"Why? I just attacked you, and you let me live?" He asked. He thought for a second.  
>"That is why, I am a major money source for you. Even if I attack you, you still want our money. Fine by me I guess." Scourge said and walked into his portal. I looked around at all the kids watching me. I simply started walking home. They all got on their busses and went home, as if nothing happened. I guarentee the school with have some large police force at the school tomorrow, questioning all the students on what they think happened. Wonderful, now I have to not talk to cops. I wonder how that'll turn out. The rest of the day was uneventful.<br>The next day was as I thought it would be, the whole place was pilfered with the police, and even news reporters. They bombarded me with questions. "Do you know who it was that defended himself? Who was the attacker? How did he get away?" I of course never said anything. So they got even more persistant. I still never said anything. First hour started, so I took my seat and awaited my lesson. No, That would've been too easy, the lesson that was supposed to take place today was postponed so the police could talk with each of us to find out what happened. All the students gave their point.  
>"So, what do you all think happened?" The man asked.<br>"Well, I was on my bus when it all happened," A girl named Hailey started, "all I saw was a large metal man being shot away from a kid dressed completly in black."  
>"Yeah, the metal monster had a huge sword and glowed with purple thingys all over him." A boy named Jake added. This went on for a while, him asking something, writing the responces, and asking a different question. Then, he turned to me specifically.<br>"Son, why haven't you said anything?" He asked me. I looked at him and shook my head.  
>"He doesn't talk." Hailey told him.<br>"Yeah, I don't think I have ever heard him say anything." The teacher told him.  
>"Why?" The cop asked.<br>"No one knows. He is a great student, A's and B's all around. He just, doesn't say anything. Maybe he is mute?"  
>"I don't know the kid, but by that description, that would be my best guess." The cop repsonded. The bell rang, so I gathered all my stuff. On my way out the cop stopped me. Two more of the blocked to door.<br>"So kid, what is up with you? You don't talk, even though you and all your school mates could be in serious danger?"  
>"Yeah, tell us what you know." A female cop that was blocking the door comanded. I stood there.<br>"Come on kid, you can either be a witness, or a suspect." I still stood there and just looked at her.  
>"Let him out, but write his name." The last cop said. They moved aside and I nodded and walked out. Thank the Goddess that is over. All through the school day afterward though, all the cops gave me dirty looks. Just what I need, to be the man in black they are searching for, and them all suspecting me. Yay. By the end of the school day, things had calmed down. I still got looks from every other cop that passed me way, but I couldn't care less. I have a job to do when I get home.<br>My arrival home was normal. No cop-infested home of mine. I walked to my room and closed the door, like I normally do. My parents know I can do these things, but they don't care to try to stop me anymore. I transformed to my fighting form, opened my portal, and went to Erath.

Chapter 4: Erath, planet of the Lizards and Large Men  
>As I arrived on Erath, I saw the people. They are just like Scourge, huge, and powerful looking. The differnce is, they aren't all wearing armor. You can see some wearing armor, but it's not all enchanted with the runes his has. They are just like the people of Earth, just larger, and they also don't fight with their own kind. They fight with giant Lizard-like people. They are very poisoness and lethal monsters. They are ruthless and they barely keep themselves from killing their own kind. I tend to stay away from them, but I do manage to arrive at the times they are slaying some outside the city. When I walked into the city, I heard scared mothers call their children inside, worriors cringe into their posts, and big proud men cower. They are all scared of me. I understand they are scared of me because I took down their general with such ease? I really don't know, they normally don't act like this. As I arrived to their palace, I got to the barracks where the trading normally goes down. There were two men guarding the door.<br>"State your purpose here." One of them asked. I didn't move. I can't even shoot him a mean look under this hood.  
>"State your purpose or risk being thrown in the dungeon." He repeated. I showed him a piece of Mythril ore.<br>"Are you the trader for the general?" The guard asked. I nodded. He stepped aside and the other followed. I walked into the room and went to the spot where Scourge normally is.  
>"Ah, so you don't hold a grudge huh, or is my money just that important to you?" Scourge asked with an evil laugh.<br>"Either way, instead of money, how about some information? I hear you search for an ore known as Lifa Ore, am I right?" He asked, I looked at him bewildered.  
>"Ah, I thought so, the ore is supposedly located on a planet in the Karatan system. My trade is going to be different for this mission though. If you want to know where the planet is, I need to hire you as a mercenary. We have been having a shortage on men recently, and you can overpower me, which shows power. I want you to infiltrate their home base in the Bog of Venom and kill their boss, then I will tell you the exact coordinates of the planet. Hell, we'll call it the Lifa Planet, just so it's identified. Is it a deal?" He held out his hand and I took it. The deal is set. He handed me a map leading to the bog, finding the actual camp, or even a kingdom, is all my job. We did our normal trade for Mythril, and I left.<br>Exiting the whole kingdom, I looked around and saw the path leading off south. I now start my journey for the Bog of Venom.

Chapter 5: Journey to Venom  
>On my way to the Bog of Venom, I saw loads of animals. They are HUGE! Think a bunny, the size of a moose! This planet it almost litterally Earth times two in size. I don't want to see the size of the Lizards then. The animals are friendly though. The trees are large too, and more colorful. I have seen some blue trees, purple, I have even seen a sparkling yellow tree. This place is a lot more beautiful than Earth. Maybe when I get Garnet back, we'll live here. I saw the bog, and it wasn't left unguarded. I saw two lizard men. They looked bored just sitting there, but they had something covering one of their arms. It looks like it is just some metal arm. As I got close, they got up and I could see their arm more clearly. It is litterally a huge metal arm, it's not Mythril though, so it has to be something weaker. Well, assuming I am the only otherworldly trader. This planet doesn't have materials other than Iron. So, a little worse than Earth, but that is just the materials. Back to buisness.<br>"Hey, lookie here, we have a small one. This should be easy." The blue lizard laughed.  
>"Yeah, and maybe he'll have something valuable. Like that weird hard material the large men have!" The purple lizard screeched. Wasting no time, I had my blades at both of them, and they were cut in half. If that is the best the Lizards have to offer, this will be a cake walk. You know, now that I have thought that, it won't be easy in the slightest. If you think about it, why would the men here need Mythril if they are that easy? Well, I am also stronger than Scourge, the leader. So mybe it isn't abnormal at all for me to have such ease. Either way, into the Bog of Venom.<br>The bog isn't named randomly. There is a very bad smell, and the "water" here is an acidic substance. I kicked a small rat into the acid, and it became floating bones. Very lovely here. There were Lizards walking around. Instead of fighting them all, I am just jumping around in the trees. Stupid me found a camp.  
>"Yeah, I have heard that the big scary metal guy is going to hire some powerful mercenary to hunt us down." A red Lizard shuttered.<br>"I have been hearing about that too. I hear the mercenary is even stronger than big metal man." A yellow Lizard added.  
>"Stronger? I heard he was shorter." A blue Lizard mentioned. I grunted a little.<br>"Hey, did you hear that? Maybe there is an animal around. It has been some time since we ate." The red one said, hungry. I am tempted to jump down and attack them. There are only three of them, I could kill them with ease. I jumpped down, scaring the tar out of them.  
>"What in Venom is that thing?" The yellow one shouted.<br>"I-is that the mercenary?" The blue on shuttered.  
>"Kill it!" The red one commanded. As he said that, they ran at me, making it easy. They all have the same arm trinkets, but they still don't seem scary. As the Blue one crept over, I summoned my sword, The Gleaming Light. I swung and decapitated him with one small swing. The rest of them backed off.<br>"He- he killed Leory! He barely did anything!" The red one said turing around. I jumped at him and cleaved him in half. Only the yellow left. I turned to see it on it's knees.  
>"P-please! Don't kill me. I swear, I won't tell our king about you! Please, spare me and have mercy." I knelt down.<br>"Tell me the way to the palace, and you live." I told it. Yes, I spoke, but it's hard to play sharades for, take me to your leader.  
>"Okay! It is just down the path here. You will move a little bit left walking there, but you will get there!" It said hurridly.<br>"You know, if it is a trap, you are going to be a trophy in my room." I said, my cold stature freezing my words.  
>"I swear, it goes right to the palace, but there is an acid river on the way there, it's too long to jump!" It said, still scared. "Here, I'll go with you, and i'll take you across!" I nodded and held out my hand to help it up. It looked at me, crying, and took my hand up. "I am Lizzy." It told me. I nodded and started on the trail.<br>"H-hey, aren't you going to tell me your name?" Lizzy asked. I shook my head. "Hmph, not one for talking are you?" Lizzy asked with a tone. I just kept walking. "Now, you are short for the larger men, are you one of them?" I shook my head. "So, what are you then? Are you even from this planet?" I shook my head again. At this point, I still had my Gleaming Light, and even my Glooming Darkness incase of some ambush. It was a little bit difficult to see in this place. "So, what are you then?" Lizzy asked. I looked at her briefly and shrugged. "You really need to talk more, it feels like I am talking to myself." I shrugged again and jumped into a close tree.  
>"Lizzy, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be heading to the front of the forest with the other two?" A large purple Lizzard boomed. I was half tempted to just kill him, but I just have to hope Lizzy isn't a traitor. Well, she is a traitor, I mean a traitor against me, making her a non-traitor, OH, you know what I mean!<br>"I am traveling to the palace on direct orders of Vishkanya." Lizzy told it proudly.  
>"There is no way he called you there. You are just a lowly soldier!" Big Bad and Purple pointed out.<br>"So you're going to stop me?" She said, venom-tipped. "Because that would mean you are dis-obeying the King himself."  
>"Er, I guess if you aren't lying, it would look bad on my part. Alright. MEN! LET HER THROUGH!" Purple shouted. Looking over, I saw the blockade move aside. I jumped through the trees. It didn't cause any attention, seeing as all the Lizzards were having conversations like teenage girls. Lizzy made her way through, and the blockade moved back into place. They aren't good at their job if I litterally went over their heads without them knowing. I dropped infront of Lizzy.<br>"Gosh, you are good. You got past them, and I didn't even know that you kept up!" Lizzy said startled. "Now, I have a question. Because you are from a different planet, do you have any special powers?" I stood back a little, and held up my hand. Lightning struck all around. I pointed over to my left and shot a large fire ball. I turned to my right, and shot a huge ice shard, slicing through the trees. She stood there amazed. "Wow, whatever you are, you are freaking cool!" Lizzy said, amazed. I ran off ahead, I know that won't go unnoticed. She followed.

Chapter 6: The Palace  
>This place is actually pretty decent looking for a palace in the middle of a marsh. It was a large, gloomy looking palace. It had moss growing up the sides, and that is about all that is bad. Otherwise, it has green flags, and some purple. It had a large door with what looked to be a serpent's head, it was made of what looked to be the same iron they use for their arm gauntlets, but it was gold painted. The only other thing now is the river of venom. One dip and I am as good as a pile of bones- If lucky.<br>"Okay, ready to go?" Lizzy asked. I am a little unsure. I am putting my life on the line here, she could easily kill me if we get too far in and she decides to dip. Maybe I can freeze it. I held my nad up and used an ice spell, meant for freezing. It did nothing. I looked at Lizzy and nodded. "Good!" She said, entering the acid. I have no other way forward, so I got on her back, hoping for the best. She started moving forward and I started looking around, making sure nothing would notice me. Nothing happened as we got to the middle of the acid. Lizzy even started humming some tune. But, nothing can go easy for me, right? I heard a loudhorn call, and the door open up, releasing Lizzards to stop me at the bay. They don't have anything to shoot me from a distance with, or atleast nothing obvious.  
>"Don't worry about them, they can't hit us without entering the acid." Lizzy reassured me. But, that doesn't stop them from entering the acid. I pointed my nad at them and concentraited. If I am able to have my focus unbroken, I can cast a powerful spell that will incenerate all of them.<br>"Fi, ir, re, fi, ir, ra, fi, ir, ra, ga! FIRAGA!" I shouted as a huge fire shot at them, they all scrambled, but ultimatly, they were mostly taken care of. We got to the bay, unharmed. I immediatly had my Gleaming Light, and Glooming Darkness and was slashing the rest that had survived the blast. After a minute or two, the courtyard was pilfered with dead Lizzards. Lizzy managed to slay a few, so I guess she is completely on my side. I turned toward the door. I walked up to push it open, then I pulled, no luck either time. I guess this door was meant to be burned.  
>"Fi, ir, re! FIRE!" And the door burned. It did take a wee bit of time, but nothing drastic. As it was low enough, I entered. I only assumed Lizzy followed, seeing as I didn't look back. I had both blades, ready to kill anything that moved. Every so often, I saw a guard every so often. I checked behind me, Lizzy was there. I ran up and killed the guard silently. I am not planning to leave here without the king's head. I looked on the Lizzard's body, hoping to find a map. Nothing. A few gold though, well, he doesn't have any gold anymore. I walked around a bit more, feeling lost. A few guards were roaming, and aren't anymore. I finally got impatient and was about to cast a fire spell to burn this whole place down, when I saw five guards in a group heading my way. One of them, a golden-scaled Lizzard looked promissing. He had some armor, which was better than any of the others I had faced up until this point. I ran up to them, a huge smile on my face. I love watching these things die! The four were headless in an instant, but when I tried against the golden one, I was stopped and shoved backwards.<br>"Are you the one who has been hired by Scourge to hunt my kin?" The Golden Lizzard asked. "I am Vishkanya, king of this palace. I demand you surrender yourself to me, and die quietly." I looked at him with an "are you serious" face and charged. He pulled away and spit at me. I avoided it, but in only enough time to have my coat partially melted from the acidic property it had. I looked at him as he was ready to spit again. He has to breathe in before he spits. That is my opening. As he spit, I ran at him, and swung. He stopped it with his gauntlets. They have to be stronger than the iron the rest had, my blades can cut clean through iron. I jumped back and he laughed.  
>"Did you really think I would be just as weak as my comrads? I have what is known as Mythril as my armor plating. Now, bow before my power!" Vishkanya commanded. I looked at him, and bowed. He looked confused. As he walked over, I swung hard. I had a small incantation cast this time, a small thing known as fire. It swung through his gauntlets and cut through his arms. He screeched with pain.<br>"P-p-please, spare me! I am not the king, I am just his most prized general! His throne room is up the hall and to the left after three halls." The Vishkanya wanna be told me. I looked at him, and cut off his head. I turned and Lizzy wasn't there. Guess she ditched. Oh well, I don't need her now. I started walking up the hall. I was dragging the head of the wanna-be with me. As I approached the hall, I threw the head and watched it fall down a pit trap. I jumped the trap and opened the door. Inside, I saw the real Vishkanya.

Chapter 7: King Vishkanya, Ruler of Poison  
>"You, you must be the murderer of my family. I am Vishkanya." He was old and grey. He didn't wear the gauntlets, or any armor. He was just sitting on a lonely throne. I walked up to him. "Young man, I do applaud you for besting my army single handedly. Or, duel handedly." I looked down at both my blades. "But, I do ask, why? What has my kind done to you? You can't be of the Man that rules outside of this bog." I shook my head at this. "Then why? Was it money? Are you a savage that kills for fun on planets outside of your own?"<br>"I have information on the line." I told him.  
>"Information? You kill thousands of my kind, all for some information?"<br>"Yes, this information will lead me to an ore I need to find."  
>"Ah, you want power?" I shook my head. "You want money?" I shook my head. "Are you after Lifa?" As soon as he said that, my eyes lit up with fury. "Ah, you want a friend back. It has been flying around here that Lifa was discovered. Supposedly, it is on a planet in the Karatan System. I don't know which one though. If that is what you are after, I can't help you. Please, kill me fast, and go save your friend." I took up my Gleaming Light and swung. I picked up the head and opened a portal back to the outskirts of the Kingdom where scourge rules. (If you are wondering: Why didn't you just teleport to the palace and kill the king that was Zakary? Well, simple answer, I have to know what the place looks like. I can't just teleport all willy nilly.) I walked up into the room where Scourge was.<br>"Ah, you are back." Scourge said. "Do you have his head?" I held up the head, and threw it at his feet. "Good, good. Now, your info, right?" I nodded. He threw a picture at me. "There is the cave where Lifa is supposedly located." I looked at the picture. It showed some trees with purple leaves. It had a small river of lava flowing near the cave and the cave had some stone missing from the top of the cave. "This cave is on the planet I am calling Lifarona. In honor of the Lifa ore it supposedly has. I have this picture, and no ore to prove it's real, but I assume you don't care, seeing as it is a lead on your search. As an added bonus, I know you can cast, and that is a momentus feat. Therefore, seeing as none of my kind can make any use of these tomes, they are yours. Our smartest people aren't able to read them, but we suppose they are magical auras. I wish you a nice and safe trip. I nodded and took the three tomes. Just me touching the covers of the books made me stop for a second from the power they had. I felt a powerful evil, an even greater good, and a power that is almost, I don't know, ungodly? I teleported back home. I left my Fighting Form and walked out into the living room. I looked at the clock. It was 5:00 a.m. Meaning that I only have two and a half hours before school. It didn't feel like I was gone that long. I guess traversing a Bog, slaying thousands of Lizzards, and a king, takes some time. I got into a shower. I set the water really hot to get all the blood off of me. After it was all washed off, I got out, dried, and got dressed. I walked over to my mom's door, she was asleep. I went back into my room and shut the door. I put the picture into a frame. Hopefully this will keep it safe. Not that anyone would enter my room. Either way, I have to go to school soon. I left my room and got onto the computer. As it loaded up, I thought: What do I do if the ore isn't there? I mean, it's completely possible. When the log in screen finally appeared, I logged in under my account. I mean, it could be all one big fraud and I was just being played. While the computer was still loading, I walked back to my room and grabbed the three books. The one with the evil aura has a red cover. It showed seven men surrounding a demon on the front. The one with a safe, and holy feeling had a white cover with an angel on the cover. The last one, the one with the orange cover, I couldn't actually pick it up with my bare hands. I grabbed some gloves and opened the cover. The symbols that were written down were a little tough to translate. They look like english characters, but with some weird twist. The cover was just orange, no symbols. The table of contents page only had one symbol. I didn't recognize it, so I flipped through the rest of the pages. I saw images of planets being destroyed, and the souls of seven sages. This spell apparently wasn't meant to be removed from this tome. Good thing I have it. Now, I will gain the power of this spell and hopefully be able to cast it, then I shall burn the book, so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. I shoved all three books into my pouch of holding. I looked at the screen and clicked on the internet. I wait seconds before the screen poped up. I clicked on the search bar and started studying the different symbols, seeing if I could match any of them to the ones found in these books. I found a similar language, it is called mana. The symbols are very similar, so I pulled out the white book. Based off of the symbols on the cover, I was able to read, "The Holy." Flipping through the pages, I managed to read some parts. "The book you have before you is known as "The Holy." This book is very powerful, and I hope you are not of the evil person, for this spell is too powerful for the likes of you." I skipped a few pages. "Ho. The first part of the incantation. This was chosen after one of our angelic protectors. Ho was the angel of protection, and kept all of our people safe from the harm of the Lizzard menace. "Ol" was the next part of the incantation, this part was after another protector, but not for us. The protector was for the Lizzards. She was only put there because she gets trapped between the last of our guardians named in this incantation. Lee, or as put into the spell, "Ly." Lee was teamed up with Ho and went after Ol. Their mission was to eliminate all of the guardians that protected the Lizzards. Same went for the Lizzard's guardian deities. The whole incantation takes three seconds to actually say, but building the power that this spell has the potiential for, takes about thirty seconds for each part of the spell." As I finished reading, I looked at the time, it was close to 6:30. I closed the book and put it back into the sack. I shut down the computer after saving the link, so I could go back to the web site to finish reading. I got up, threw on my hoodie, and left the house, all three books with me. I walked to the bus stop. Everyone there was talking to their friends. Normally, no one would even acknowledge that I was there. Today, people seemed to try to get me to talk.  
>"So Zakary," started a girl, Hannah. "I hear that you were not speaking with the cops yesterday. Why is that? Are you scared? Is the little short guy scared of the big cop people?" She mocked. I didn't even look at her.<br>"Zakary, the shorty can't even look at us now, can he. Oh, is he gonna cry?" A large kid said in a baby voice. I yawned. I hadn't had any sleep. You figure I stayed up all night slaying the king of a Lizzard race and learning that there is a planet that holds the ore to taking a living being to the world of the dead. Sounds a little different than a normal night.  
>"Come on little boy, say something to defend yourself." Another guy said, shoving me backwards, making me fall. Yes, I act like I am weak. It helps them think they are something. In the end, I get shoved, pushed and made fun of, but they don't know that I keep this planet from the brink of it's destruction. Nothing much, right? I stood back up and brushed off my back side as best I could. They looked at each other and ressumed their conversations, laughing at me every so often. When the bus arrived. I got on and took my normal seat. Alone. I really don't care about being alone. Atleast with the people I know at the school, who would want to talk? Exactly, no one smart. Well, let me rephrase, there are some people who don't fit that description. Not that I care about them any more than I like anyone else, they just aren't stupid. As we arrived at the school, the police where still there. I got off, and I heard some cops a little ways away talking.<br>"Yeah, some kid yesterday was refusing to talk to us. We are thinking that he knows something. Now, we aren't completely sure, so we are sending Big Mak. He should be able to get something out of the kid." One of the cops explained. The other stood there nodding. In the end, all this means is that I have to watch myself for who ever this Big Mak is. With a name like that, I have a reason to be a wee bit scared. Well, I can take him no matter what, he is just human after everything, right? Then again, so am I, but I am special. No, not special ed you meanie heads. I went to my locker and grabbed all of my stuff for my first hour English class. Arriving to the class, I saw whom I figured was Big Mak. He almost reminds me of one of the Giant Men on Erath. I took my normal seat and opened my book to start reading a story. I like my book. It's title is "Imagination is Greater Than What You Thought." It's very interesting. Not a few minutes into the reading, even before class even started, Big Mak came up to me and picked me up out of my seat and took me out of the room, banging my head on the top of the threshold. He threw me to the ground, and man does this guy use some force. He looked at me with a really angry looking face.  
>"So kid, tell me what you know." He demanded. I looked at him with a pathetic face. He looked right back at me, still stearn. We shared in this silence untill he started again. "Come on you little pain in the back side, don't make me really get aggressive." I stood up finally and brushed myself off. I looked at him like: "you act like that and expect anything?" He looked at me, his face still unchanging. "Listen you little brat, you will tell me what you know or you will deal with my fists to get my information. I looked at him smug, he can't legally hit me, especially on school grounds. "Ah, you are smart. You know I can't hit you, alright, but I can take you out of class and down to the police station where we can lock you up until you talk. Any smart looks for that one?" I looked around and made him start looking as well. Time to leave this world, hopefully for good. I did a spin kick at his feet, making him fall hard on the linoleum. As he tried to get back up, I was behind him, and kicked him hard in his back. I heard an unsettling snap, and ran for the door, I made it out, and in the process of exiting the building, and actually getting outside, I entered Fighting Form. I opened a portal and was gone to Lifarona. I only thought I went alone to the planet. Nothing can ever be easy for me.<p>

Chapter 8: Welcome Carolyn, The Random Girl  
>"Holy, oh my gosh, where am I?" Carolyn, a girl from my first hour was freaking out. She looked at me and looked scared. I looked around at the new surroundings. It also looks alot like Earth, but more towards Erath. It had all the weird trees. Even though this is a planet way, WAY far from Earth, it is still similar. Goes to show, it's a small universe after all. "Hey, who are you?" I turned back at her and opened a portal. I cocked my head, basically saying to go in, and she flipped. "Are you crazy! That dark evil looking thingy! I am not going in that thing!" I kept my hood up, so she wouldn't see my face, but I still found myself giving her a "wtf" face. I closed the portal and started walking away. "Hey! You, you can't just leave me here!" She shouted. I looked back slightly, and chuckled. I started walking again, and found her following me. I looked around, looking for the cave. It wasn't that far, I saw it in the distance. Maybe a few miles at the least. I started walking again, when Carolyn walked in front of me and held her arms out to her sides, trying to stop me. "Tell me where I am please!" She shouted. I looked up and started.<br>"You are on a planet in an unknown system known as the Karatan System. It has the planet you now walk on, Lifarona. You are about, we'll say 313 billion light years from Earth." I said, matter-of-factly.  
>"You, have got to be kidding!" She exclaimed. "That is so cool! Now, can I go home?" She asked. I opened the dark portal again, and she still looked at me stupidly. "I told you, that thing is scary! There is no way!"<br>"You can handle the whole idea of being on an unknown planet, likely with creatures ten times as dangerious as anything on Earth, but you can't step into a dark portal?" I am already feeling uneasy from saying so much.  
>"That is right." She looked so confident. This girl is going to be stuck with me, or rather, me stuck with her until she leaves. Yay.<p>

Chapter 9: Training  
>I looked around and saw nothing that was of use for a good weapon. I looked at her and gave the "one moment" signal. I opened a portal to Earth. I got weird looks appearing out of no where in this store. This store was fill to the brim with weapons. I wonder what she'll like. No bullets, guns are an expensive upkeep. Not, that I am paying for anything, not even the weapon. A bow? Maybe she'll be a duel wielder? Could you imagine her with two swords? No, probably not, already got a duel wielder in the party. If she had magic, I'd say a staff would suffice.<br>"Hey, what are you doing? Get out of here you freak!" The manager said with a gun at my head. I looked at him, and put up my hands. He lowered the gun, and I quickly sliced the gun clean in two and had the blade pointed at him. "I-I have a family. Please, don't hurt me." I looked at him, he can't see my face under this hood, and I looked ahead at the rack of weapons. Thinking of all the possible outcomes. I picked up a bow, and a quiver of arrows. Seems simple enough to wield. I might even be able to enchant the bow to have a magical property. I looked at him, and he was still in shock. I walked back through the portal and closed it behind me. Carolyn was standing there arms crossed.  
>"Took you long enough." She huffed. "So, what happened?" I showed her the bow and quiver. She looked at me with a huge smile. I put the bow on the ground. I made a small circle around it, and enchanting circle. With the bow at the center, I turned away and burned the grass, froze some different grass, and shocked some grass. I turned to Carolyn and stepped to the side. She looked at me puzzled. I looked at her, and started.<br>"Pick your bow enchantment." I said. I am still hating this talking thing. She looked over and walked toward the three sorry patches of grass. She chose the one that was scorched with flame, and I couldn't help but smile. I went back to the circle and cast my strongest fire.  
>"Fi Ir Ra Ag Ga. FIRAGA!" I shouted as an enormous ball of flame was sucked into the bow. It was loud and all diminshed in a second. All the noise, gone. Just a light wind, making the weather seem more Earth-like. I picked up the bow and an arrow. I shot an arrow the best I could into a tree, hitting it's mark, and setting the tree ablaze. I looked at her, and she was in shock. I handed over the bow and watched her pick up the quiver. She took the bow and an arrow and shot an arrow. The arrow barely went anywhere, but still managed to set the grass ablaze. I froze the flames, making an elegant frozen flame. She looked at me, and tried again, aiming at the new frozen flame. She hit it, making a large crack. The ice melted, and everything was cancled out. No more flame, no more ice. She looked so excited at me, and even started jumping around. I just gave a jittery girl a weapon that will fire flaming arrows. What am I doing? I am bloody crazy, but if she is going to stay, I guess I did it right. I made thirty more ice columns. I gave my signal and she started. I picked up my white tome and continued reading. I skimmed the phrase again. The actual spell name is Holy. I stood and put down the book. I gained a strong stance and let my power flow. I felt all of my power being drained before I even said the first part of the incantation. I felt a strong light, guiding my power to flow into the first word. "Ho!" I shouted. Carolyn looked at me with a strange look, and she also looked scared. I saw the sky start to darken as I said the second part. "Ol!" I shouted. I felt a huge surge of my own power flow and I finished my spell. "Ly" As the final word was said. All the power was drained in an instant and a large white column was cast down from the sky. It only lasted three seconds. It left a crater that was very deep. I fell to the ground, my power drained. I was out on the ground. ZzZzZz...<p>

Chapter 10: Um, The Sleeping One Names These...  
>-New play view: Carolyn-<br>He fell to the ground. I didn't know what to do. I could see who he is, he did run out of the school, he has to be someone from there, right? I looked at him on the ground. I dragged him over to a rock and leaned him on it carefully. He was breathing, and I felt a little better about that. I looked at him, and was very tempted to see his face. I instead picked my bow back up and started shooting the arrows, hitting the ice. I didn't miss often, and I went back to get my arrows. He still hasn't woken up. I burned all the ice, still nothing. He won't wake. I waited, easily a few hours. I instead leaned on the other side of the rock and doze off myself.  
>When I woke up, it was still light outside. I don't even know if it ever went dark. I looked at the other side of the rock and saw he wasn't there. He moved. I got up quick and looked around, I had my bow at hand. I took an arrow. I don't expect him to try to hit me, but I need to get into the habbit. I didn't see him. I turned completely around and there he was, right there, standing far off. He wasn't looking at me, but instead at the sky. I looked at the sky and saw three suns. A blue sun, and two red ones. Well, as best I could look, you know, it is a few suns after all. He looked down and looked around. He finally looked back at me and ran up to me. I was a little worried, I mean after all he is a strange person to me. Unless he is someone I know. I hope he is someone I know. He might be, or might not be. He got to me, and I lowered my bow.<br>"So, can I know who you are?" He seemed to jump back a little. I don't know what happens now. He stood back, and took down his hood. I saw who he was. He is Zakary. He never spoke in class, but I always hear about his work. He was always refusing to work with people, great in gym. He was just, there in the end. He is just weird. I looked at him in shock. He put his hood back up and turned back around. He pointed in the direction of a mountain range that seemed miles away. He took off, way faster than any person I have ever seen! He was easily running faster than any arrow I could shoot. I attempted to follow, but I fell behind really fast. He was almost out of sight. I stopped; I ran out of breath. I stopped and basically watched him run off. I shouted at him.  
>"HEY!" I shouted. I couldn't even see him anymore. I waited a second, and I saw his shape reforming. As he made his way back, he stopped when he was close.<br>"What? Can't keep up slow poke?" He mocked. I looked at him, and sat on the ground. I crossed my arms. "What?"  
>"I can't keep up with you. Okay? I can't." He looked at me, and took down his hood again. He reached down his hand and helped me up. He made sure I was okay. I pushed him down. "Why would you just run off? Surely you knew I was so much slower than you, but you still ran off!" He smiled as he got back up. I crossed my arms and looked away. I heard him laugh a little.<br>"Alright, alright. We'll go together. I can't seem to ditch you anyway." He said grabbing my hand and started walking off. I pulled my hand away, and started walking ahead. A walk, for miles.

Chapter 11: Welcome To The Endless Cave.

-new play view: Zakary-  
>Hey guys, did you miss me? Probably not. I mean, who would miss me? Anyway, me and Carolyn were easily walking for hours. We finally came across the cave. I thought back to my picture, and recognized the cave. I ran ahead, not to fast only so Carolyn could keep up. I saw the small lava river, the purple tree, everything. As Carolyn got to me, she hit me on my back.<br>"Stop running ahead! You know I can't keep up with you!" She shouted, hitting quite a few times. She started laughing while hitting me. I don't know if it's my pain, or just the fun of hitting me, but whatever. I pointed to the cave and she looked ahead. "So, we have to go into that cave, why?"  
>"Didn't I tell you that there was an ore I was after?" I asked with sarcasm. I walked into the cave, both swords out. Carolyn was right behind me, she had one arrow ready, not actually pulled, just out. I looked into the cave further, and only saw darkness. I held out my Gleaming Light and watched it glow brightly. Who needs torches? Those without a gleaming sword, that's who. As we walked through, you hear the normal sounds of a cave. A dripping sound there, a falling rock there. There isn't much to see, just cave walls, and dirty water.<br>You know how in caves, they normally break off into two paths? Yeah, it happened.  
>"Zakary, are we going to have to split up?" She asked. She didn't sound scared. I handed her my Gleaming Light. I can see very well in the dark. So I got my Glooming Darkness and walked to the right. She went to the left, and we walked on. I don't know what happens with her from now on, I'll probably let her take over a chapter or two. Either way, as I walked on, I caught the smell of iron. As I got the smell, I checked the walls. I can't actually tell, so I brought out a book from my bag. The Dia spell. A spell that casts a temperary light. It also hurts undead creatures.<br>"Di ia" I said quietly. A light shown and I saw it was just iron. What a drag. I moved on, hoping that I'd find my Lifa ore. Well, my trip is otherwise uneventful until I meet up with Carolyn again. I will transfer over now, I guess. Catch y'all on the flip side.

Chapter 12: Carolyn's Cave (I came up with it on my own!)  
>-New play view: Carolyn-<br>As I watched him walk off, I took his sword and walked down my path. I saw nothing important-looking. He was looking for an ore, I don't know what ore, but it has to be something that Earth doesn't have, otherwise he'd just mine it there. Unless because of the people there, he can't get in. Who knows. Ask him, he'll probably tell you, if he hasn't already. Hey, wait... You have been traveling with him for a while now, why didn't you tell me who he was! Oh, right. Story. This is sort of one sided. I talk my mouth off, and you sit there like "come on, lets have something cool happen." Yeah, I'll just tell you what is going on from now on. I walked on and on, for a while actually. That is when I saw a guy in a trench coat.  
>"Hey, Zakary!" I shouted. I ran up to him and stopped. The man drew a sword, and a shield. He looked at me, or, I assume he did, can't see under the hood. Is that Zakary?<br>"Where did you hear that name?" The guy asked. He had a deep voice, like a teenager from Earth, who had a grutty voice. I backed off and held the sword properly. I made the best "don't make me hurt you" face.  
>"He is my friend who I am traveling with. Who are you?" I asked meanly.<br>"Me? I am a renegade from this planet. I go by Douglas." He put up his shield like I was going to attack. I stood there, and he lowered his shield. He put down his hood and I saw his face. He was growing a small beard, shortish black hair. I put down the sword.  
>"Well, what do you want?" I shouted at him. He looked confused.<br>"Me? I thought you were here to attack our race, I hope that isn't the case." He almost mumbled. I couln't help but laugh.  
>"Kill your race?" I said chuckling. "No no no, me and Zakary are after an ore that is on this planet."<br>"An ore? Which one?" He asked stepping closer.  
>"I don't know. Ask Zakary." I said backing off.<br>"I won't hurt you, especially if you are just after ore." Douglas said. He turned back to the direction I was walking to. "Well, you comin'?" I shrugged and followed. I am already following one random guy on a different planet, why not another, right? Yes, I am crazy. "So, is Zakary a person like you?" I shrugged.  
>"Yes, but he is quieter." I told him. He looked at me.<br>"Hm. Does he wear a uniform like me?"  
>"Yeah, why?" I asked him. He seemed to jump a little when I said yes.<br>"You might be in more trouble than you think. If he is like me, or rather my race, he might be trying to kill you." Douglas shouted. I looked at him like he was an idiot.  
>"He gave me this sword. His sword." I told him laughing.<br>"He, he has to be like you. Wait, what are you?" Doug asked me, stopping.  
>"Well, I am from Earth. So is Zakary." I answered.<br>"Ah, how did you get on this planet then?"  
>"We teleported, somehow. Ask him." I said concerned. "Can we just get going?"<br>"Yeah yeah, sure." He said running ahead a little. I looked at the walls, expecting something to just shine out saying: "Hey, I am the ore you are looking for, come get me so you can leave this planet." But it never happened. I saw the end of the cave I was walking and ran ahead of Douglas. I didn't see Zakary, but I saw his cave. I looked down it, and saw him walking. I waited as he ran up to me.

Chapter 13: Flare, The Spell From Hell  
>-New play view: Zakary-<br>As I walked to the end of the hall, I saw Carolyn waiting there. I ran up to her and looked around. It was a large sort of, central hub. I held out my hand for my sword back and got it. I went to move forward, but Carolyn stopped me. I turned.  
>"We have to wait for Douglas!" She told me, not letting go of my arm. I looked at her like she was stupid, and looked at the cave she had emerged from. I saw a figure appear from the darkness in a trench. I had both my blades held tightly as I ran up to him. Carolyn shouted at me, but I didn't hesitate. I swung with both blades, just to be stopped by a shield, making the whole cave reverberate to life. I jumped back and started a relentless assault. He swung a sword I didn't know he had, and I bounced off of it, flying backward. I shouted:<br>"Fi Ir Ra Ag Ga! FIRAGA!" A Huge ball formed, and he hid behind his shield. The large orb, lighting the cavern, flew at him and was stopped when it hit the shield. As he stood from this, I started a different spell. "Bl Li Iz Za Ag Ga! BLIZZAGA!" Sending three large ice shards at him, he stopped all three. If we were outside, I would cast Thunderaga, but it would be useless. I ran back up and started at his shield again. Even after two of my powerful spells, his shield looked untouched, and after all my attacks. I jumped back and stood, putting my swords away. He was hiding behind the shield. He looked over the top and stood up.  
>"Holy crap. Not only are you a caster, you are a pretty good fighter. If I didn't have this shield, you would've had me at the first few attacks." He chuckled. I looked at him, breathing heavy. He walked over, like nothing had happened, and held out a hand. "I am Douglas, you must be Zakary." I took his hand and shook. We dropped our hands back at our sides. "So, am I right to assume you are Zakary?" He asked. I nodded. He looked at Carolyn. "No kidding he doesn't say much."<br>"I told you! He barely speaks. I have heard him say more on this planet than our own." Carolyn laughed. I looked at her, and put my hood back up.  
>"Okay Zakary, you are really good a fighter. You would fit in with this planet well." He nodded. I looked at him, eyes hidden in my own hood. I turned and started towards the opposite end for the exit. "Hey, I was told you were after an ore, which ore is it?" I stopped cold. I turned.<br>"Lifa ore." I said coldly. "Or, the healing ore, and ore that will heal you instead of hurting you."  
>"Oh, you want that? I can't say I have heard of it, and I am a native to this little planet." A native? That means there are more of them! I ran towards the end, and saw the way out. I ran out of the cave into the open air. I looked up and jumped into the air. I floated for a minute, using basic Air magic to hold me there. I saw Douglas and Carolyn run out and look around. I looked around in the sky, and saw a city looking place. I dropped like a rock, back to the ground. I exited my Fighting Form, back into my blue shirt and jeans. I stood back up straight and looked at Douglas. "Woah. You change? You Earth-people are cool. Carolyn, can you change?"<br>"No, I can't. I am a boring human." She said looked at me, jealous. I smirked.  
>"To the town over there." I demanded, pointing towards where I saw it. Doug looked at me, and shruged.<br>"Okay, no problem." He lead the way, and I followed. I looked back over my shoulder and Carolyn was following.  
>"So, what is the name of this planet Doug?" Carolyn asked. I like that nickname.<br>"I really don't know. We never thought of naming it." Doug said, without turning.  
>"How about Lifarona. That is what Zakary called it." Carolyn started.<br>"Sure, sounds cool. Although, have you guys been here before?" Doug asked.  
>"I haven't. Can't say anything about talkitive over here."<br>"Well, do you know of Srix?" I stopped at the sound of the name. I pulled out the orange book, and flipped through the pages. Srix, he was banished from his planet, destroying it as he left. He destroys planets! He is the last of his kind, and he wanted it that way. Doug and Carolyn were now watching me. I flipped through the pages more and found the spell that this book contained. It was created by Srix. I folded the page and shoved it back into my bag.  
>"I think he might know of Srix." Carolyn laughed.<br>"Well, for anything that you might not know, Srix rules this planet. He provides us shelter from any harmful species that aren't from this planet." Doug said happily. I looked at him, even though he had started walking again. In my text, it says that Srix was evil, not a kind being. "Yeah, he is normally searching space, but he comes back every week to check on us. He is such a nice guy too. Infact, he should come back tomorrow. If we get to the village today, maybe you'll see him tomorrow." We continued walking, we stopped after that last thing was said.  
>As we were walking, I took out the orange book. I read the incantation. "Flair. This spell was used to destroy the planet of Heatmore, at the hands of Srix. The spell was created by him, and was recorded by a caster who never lived to cast after the completion of this tome. Be lucky, you might get to cast a spell so powerful, small planets will succumb to your power. Fla. The first part. It was created because you have to be in the air to cast it. It is in reference to Fly. Ar. Ar is more or less just a filling that pulls the spell's incantation together. Re, the name of Srix's father. He was killed when the planet was destroyed. The spell is made of pure evil energy. It is a spell that takes only a second to say, but it takes twelve seconds to actually cast. A spell of such power, takes so little time, but it also corrupts it's user. Use with caution." As I read the last line to myself, I bumped into Doug and closed the book, shoving it back into my bag. We arrived into town, and Doug told us to keep a low key. If we get caught, we might get attacked. All of the people were wearing trench coats. It's almost like it is their skin. They all had a human form, or human looking. We walked into a building and Carolyn got a coat shoved at her. She put it on fast, and I transformed into my Fighting Form. I put down my hood, and Carolyn looked at me and laughed.<br>"Now I look like you." She laughed. Doug laughed too, and I just looked at her flatly. We walked back out and talked with some of the people. They told us they were all excited about Srix's return tomorrow. The sky looked like it hadn't moved the whole time. But, I was tired all the same. I looked at Carolyn and she yawned. "Doug, is there somewhere we can sleep?"  
>"Yeah, there is an inn over there. She walked over and I followed. As we walked in, we were told that our room was to the right. Me and her both freaked out and looked at each other.<br>"There is no way I am sharing a room with him!" Carolyn shouted. I gave a "um, how about no" look. The person held up their hands.  
>"Sorry, sorry. Young lady, you may take the room I mentioned. Young man, you can take the room one more over than her's." He corrected. We walked up to our rooms.<br>"Next time that happens, I am hitting who ever says it." She said, walking into her room, and locking the door. I walked to mine and found it was small, one bed. If Carolyn's room was like this, then we would've had to share it... I shuddered at the thought of that. I got into bed and was out in an instant. I didn't dream, but be ready for tomorrow.

Chapter 14: Srix  
>I woke up to a loud crashing, or rather a landing! I ran out and Saw Carolyn, with major bed-head. I laughed, and she hit me. She walked back in, and I ran out of the door. I was the ship. It landed and a "door" opened. I say "door" but it really wasn't a door. Either way, I saw this being walk down, arms spread. The being was gray. He hat two ice-looking horns from his head. He looked like a gray human otherwise. He had two, wait, four arms. He used two, but the other two were behind his back. Not like BEHIND, but they were crossed behind. He welcomed all of them, and they welcomed him. I walked up, and he looked happy, but then backed off.<br>"And, who are you?" Srix asked. His voice was a little high for what I expected of a destroyer of a planet.  
>"I am Zakary." I said, and he jumped back.<br>"I want you off this planet, now!" He shouted at me. I stood there. I looked at him, a little shocked. "You heard me, get off this planet. I felt it getting colder. He has to be and Ice-type. I jumped up into the air and shouted.  
>"FIRE!" A small ball flew at him. I used my Air magic to keep me airborne and fly around a little. He easily avoided it, and jumped up at me. I flew out of the way, and when he got close, sliced with the Gleaming Light. It sliced through his arm, and he shouted.<br>"How dare you!" He regenerated it, but looked at me angrily. "Listen, I didn't want to kill you, but you leave me no choice now." He held up his hand, pointed at me. "BLIZZARD!" A large ice shard flew at me, and I flew out of the way fast. I turned and focused on him, but he moved fast at me. I swung, but he flew back. I cast multiple fire at him, flying in circles. None hit, but him avoiding the last one let me get close enough to cast on, point-blank. When he was hit, he shouted falling to the ground. I flew at him, nose dive, sword leading the way. He looked at me and erupted into a ball of flame. I flew up, not by my accord though. I was knocked back. As the ball faded, I saw a new form. He was larger, he was a little taller than me before, now he looked a little shorter than a Giant Man. He laughed evily, and his voice was now noticeably deeper. "You puny creature. I will give you some credit, you did prove much for my first form. You can't hurt me in this form." He said, and flew at me, way faster than before. I swung with my blade, and he stopped it, and even took it. I summoned my Glooming Darkness and swung. I hadn't used my Glooming Darkness, so he wasn't expecting it. It hit him on his head, and sliced through one of his horns. He flew back, and dropped the sword. I summoned it to me, and charged at him.  
>"Can't hurt you in this form huh?" I shouted, and swung with so much speed, he did struggle to dodge them all. He flew back, taking a scratch from my sword. He shot a fire ball at me, and I flew out of the way. When I looked at where he was, he wasn't there. I looked behind me in just enough time to get hit by him. As I was falling to the ground, I cast. "THUNDERAGA!" The spell resolved on top of him, full power. He started falling after it faded. As he fell, another bolt struck him, that wasn't mine. He had a volt sphere around him now. As that sphere faded, he had all four arms, and his horns were curved, instead of just pointing out. He also seemed to glow red, blue, then yellow. He flew at me so fast, I didn't even see him until he hit me, sending me far into the ground.<br>"Ah, pittiful life form. If you can't handle me like this, you are out for the count then. This isn't even my final form." He laughed. Under the ground, I started casting. I could feel where he was.  
>"Fla" I whispered. He seemed to flex when he thought he heard me. He looked dawn at the crater that was made.<br>"What did you wimper?" He asked; I could feel his fear.  
>"Ar" I whispered. He seemed furious. I flew from the ground and focused on where he was.<br>"Re! FLARE!" I shouted. He looked shocked and tried to fly off. As I saw the spell resolve, I saw that it wasn't a flying spell. It starts on the target and explodes. I saw the light twisting around his body. It seemed to be pulling apart the existance it was cast in. The spell eventually faded. I felt a little weak from his hit, and a little more from the spell. I didn't see him though. I win. Where is my victory theme?


End file.
